ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Killer Effects
Items that give killer effects Does anyone know or have a list of the percent the killer effects activate on items? Like how much does Flawless Ribbon's killer effects activate? Also how about which ones stack? Petco 13:34, 31 May 2007 (CDT) They all stack. -- 14:20, 31 May 2007 (CDT) : I heard that the Flawless Ribbon and Tatami shield do not stack, heard if you actually put both of them on that the Killer effect disappears. This was a while ago though, not sure if it's a bug or intended. Petco 20:41, 10 June 2007 (CDT) : I like to add that the way the people tested it was using the armor that gives you a trait of Dragon(You get intimidated if you try to cure someone with dragon killer) . With both equipped, the player with the dragon trait never got intimidated once after 500+ cures or so. With only one equipped, the person did get intimidated a few times. Forgot exact numbers but that's what I remember. Petco 18:22, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Does the mob have to be focused on the one who will be doing the intimidating in order for the mob to become intimidated? Sirtet 00:23, 22 July 2007 (CDT) : Yes, the article is worded poorly. --Releena 23:04, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Bored one day, killing Lesser Colibri skilling up parry and shield skill on BST I noticed Suzaku's Scythe which has Bird Killer effect gives a much higher effect than the bonus from Tatami Shield. Suzaku's Scythe gave me about a 25% rate if not higher; at least 1 in 4 attacks where stunned. Many times I had 2-5 in a row and even one which was 7 times in a row. Tatami Shield seemed to do less than half than the scythe and I rarely got back-to-back stuns, let alone the 7 in a row I got with scythe (I did not parse this, wish I did now). Each killer effect item must give a hidden amount much like other items do such as Fast Cast and Magic Attack Bonus items do. Would like to test a few items to try to get an accurate amount for their increase on my BST one day if someone on Ramuh will come cure me ^^/ 5/5 Killer Effect merits, 75BST --Bekisa 11:42, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Having hate/enmity vs. being targeted "Players can only intimidate monsters when they have enmity on the monster. For instance, a Paladin can only intimidate an undead monster with Undead Killer if he has hate on the monster." That doesn't sound correct. As far as I know you have to be attacked by the monster, having hate alone shouldn't be enough. --Efrye 09:29, 29 August 2007 (CDT) That makes sense. I don't think that having hate is needed as long as the player is being targeted. --JKL 22:33, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Crimson/Bloody Armor This does not grant the wearer Demon Killer, in the 3 years I've been wearing the armor I have yet to intimidate a single demon. I'm going to put a validation tag on this but I'm certain that the info is wrong. Fishura 18:32, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Went testing this with a whole group of friends with it and not once was the Demon intimidated. Also asking around this seems to be true; I'm removing the info from the page. --Priestbilly 07:31, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Help out testing for missing Items + Base % rates. Unfortunately it doesn't look like any testing has been done on any of the items that give "Killer" effects or the base amount (or at least none has been posted). The only thing we know for sure is that each merit is 1%, as it says so right in the game menu. I notice a small but consistent intimidation rate when fighting anything on BST and my experience leads me to believe that the base intimidation rate (w/o any gear to improve it) is 10%. I don't have exact numbers for that figure but I will be doing some testing and recording all the results soon. Also on the Undead Killer page, someone has posted the rate of activation seems to be around 10% (which makes sense). In regards to the: Enhances "Killer" Effects, found on equipment, there is no safe way to assume that it is always the same amount because there are no other pieces of equipment in this game which follow such a rule. When you see: Enhances "_____" effect, it does NOT always mean that it adds +1%, it may add more even though it doesn't say +"x" afterwards. I've included some examples. *Fighter's Calligae says: Enhances "Double Attack" effect (gives +1%) *Brutal Earring says: Enhances "Double Attack" effect (gives +5%) *Valkyrie's Fork says: "Double Attack" +3% (gives +3%) *Warrior's Cuisses says: "Double Attack" +1 (gives +1%) Items that: Enhance "Fast Cast" effect, have a quite a range of values anywhere between 2% to 10% depending on the item, yet don't say: Enhances "Fast Cast" effect +5%. Also,"x"+1, "x"+1%, Enhances "x" effect, "x" effect +1 ; are all different ways of saying the same thing and do stack. So just because the Tamer's Ring says: "Killer" effects +3 (gives +3%) doesn't mean it is not possible that the Suzaku's Scythe doesn't give +5% or +10% effect. Another good example of this is if you go to the top of The Boyahda Tree and fight crabs (the skillup steelshells). If I wear no gear that enhances aquan killer, or all killer, effects to start, and then I equip the Beast Trousers I notice a small but decent increase, if I unequip Beast Trousers and equip Tatami Shield I also notice a small but decent increase, if I then unequip the Tatami Shield and equip a Bibiki Seashell I notice a HUGE increase in intimidation rate, and if I then equip all three (Beast Trousers, Tatami Sheild, Bibiki Seashell) it's very obvious that they DO stack, but that the Bibiki Seashell seems to give me the biggest boost out of the three. This is very useful if the base rate is somewhere around 10% and the 5/5 merits gives you another 5%, and you are wearing Beast Trousers, Tatami Sheild, Flawless Ribbon (~ 1-2%), you would have ~20% - ~25% intimidation rate, and then you could add in pieces relevant to specific mobs you are fighting such as Bibiki Seashell, Suzaku's Scythe, etc to gain quite an upperhand. I will do some testing and try to get some figures for as many items as I can, as well as base rate, but please, if you can help out and gather some data so we can pool together and come up with percentages it would be a big help and make our resulting answer more accurate. If your sample size is 1000 attacks that should give some good results. --Calypso 17:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) More testing has been done since Ferine Gausape +2 has such a useful augment to this. the best link for testing information is here: http://www.bluegartr.com/threads/103597-Temporary-Random-Facts-Thread/page8 It appears total killer effect bonus caps at +50% also the values for several pieces of gear are tested because of this effect. --Levitikus 06:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) July Version Update added july version update info to end of page it needs to be tested to see how much the bonuses grant Catharsis of valefor 03:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Something strange to ponder I recently witnessed Ironclad Smiter seemingly intimidate itself, for no obvious reason. the party consisted of BST/DNC. PLD/WAR and THF/DNC, pld was tanking, bst was not fighting the ironclad. bully was not up, or any other abilities that could cause intimidation. This occurred on 1/2/2013.